


tomorrow, then yesterday

by inunaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angsty Teenage Feelings, Brief mention of inarizaki vbc members, Canon Compliant, Gen, High School, Introspection, Miya Twins, Osamu-centric, Proud bros, Time-Skip, is this considered a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inunaki/pseuds/inunaki
Summary: Miya Osamu plus the contrast between teenage and adolescent emotions.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	tomorrow, then yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's my first time writing a fic! i love the miya twins a lot and i guess this is my late birthday present for them <3
> 
> title from nct u's yestoday

_December 2012. Hyogo, Japan. Inarizaki Volleyball Gymnasium._

The snow was already descending heavily outside as their training session came to a halt. The heat and sweat their body has accumulated from the rigorous training falls defenseless against the cold winter climate despite the sun blazing up high and above in the very same manner as Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu’s twin brother when their coach announced that Atsumu was going to join the All-Japan Youth Training Camp in Tokyo. This intensive training camp invites top high school volleyball players under the age of 19 all over the nation so there was no doubt his brother was going to be recruited as the spectators have coined him the title of being the best high school volleyball setter in Japan. As the rest of the team were putting volleyballs in the rack and setting the net down, Osamu approached his twin.

“The All-Japan Youth Camp, huh? Not bad, ‘Sumu.” Osamu nudged him by the shoulder.

Atsumu was scowling. “Why can’t ya just shut up an’ be frustrated!” he screams so loud that even Aran and Kita, their third-year upperclassmen who were a few feet away from them had to physically flinch. There they go again with their antics.

“I am, ya scrub. I mean, ya worked real hard.” Osamu sighs.

“What’s that supposed ta mean? Ya sayin’ that ya aren’t working hard?”

“I am. It’s just that I think they pick guys who are real good, yeah, but are a bit mentally unstable.” Osamu deadpans which earns him a few giggles from their fellow second-year friends, Gin and Suna.

He continues, “Now in terms of skill level, you and I are ‘bout the same, but ‘Tsumu, the thing is ya love volleyball just a teensy bit more than me.”

Osamu couldn’t stop the green monster rising from the pit of his stomach. Envy. Although what he said to Atsumu was true in a sense, it was an attempt to console himself, he thinks later that night when he was lying down on the top bunk of their bed. He just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that his twin was invited to the training camp while he wasn’t. Sure, he isn’t a dual-wielder in terms of serving like his brother, but his spike serves were better than Atsumu’s if they’re talking about power. Not to mention, the two of them have an ongoing competition on who has the least service errors during school trainings and Osamu is currently leading. So why? What is it that he lacks? While it’s true that he doesn’t love the game as much as his brother does, it’s not like it was a qualification they could measure easily.

Osamu doesn’t know exactly when these competitions (even over trivial things like who gets to eat the most puddings in a day in which Osamu won every time because between the two of them, he has the bigger appetite) started. Maybe it’s because they’re teenagers and the two of them are naturally competitive and passionate. They weren’t like this before though, at least when they were toddlers. The oldest childhood memory Osamu has was the two of them getting lost in a grocery store where they initially went with their mom, and even though Atsumu was the older twin by a few minutes, he was the one who sobbed loudly as he held Osamu’s hand tightly, wailing _Chamu don’t leave me too!_ to which Osamu, age 5 years old calmly replied, _I won’t, Chumu. It’s a promise._ The guard together with their Ma, found them shortly after 10 minutes.

Now, he thinks, it’s almost laughable how his older brother is the one leaving him behind going to even greater heights when he was the very person who begged Osamu to never leave him. It’s a silly thought, he knows, because that was a promise made a decade and some years ago so Atsumu probably doesn’t remember it anymore. Still, he can’t help but feel a bit infuriated.

Even so, the feeling of wanting to be there for his twin no longer exists. _I want to beat him in everything. I want to outdo him no matter what it takes._

_2 months later_

Their team was defeated in the nationals by a nameless club from another prefecture, massively hurting their pride since they were known as the strongest challengers in high school volleyball. Out of everyone, Atsumu was the most affected. This pushed him to practice harder and while this was a good thing, he was constantly on edge and even more agitated. This made him extra critical of everyone, rudely pointing out their mistakes during games. Of course, Osamu did not escape the wrath of his brother.

Osamu was having an off day. This caused him to flunk most of his serves and attacks. The fact that his twin brother was playing excellently that day just fed his jealousy off, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth as if the universe is saying that indeed, his twin is better than him. To make matters worse, Atsumu told him, _Scrubs like you who couldn’t score of my setting today don’t got a place on this team. Pack it up and give your position to someone else._ This led them to their current circumstance – clutching each other’s collar while spitting roasts to one another. Things turned even more heated and soon their fight turned into a full-on brawl. Kita, their team captain, had to drag them off each other and get their coach to receive some scolding from him. This resulted to them getting cuts and bruises on their faces, although Atsumu was more thoroughly beaten because Osamu’s punches had a bit more force than Atsumu’s.

After that day, they started talking less to each other. The competitions were toned down. They still synched up during games, Atsumu being the setter and Osamu being the wing spiker but it just wasn’t the same anymore. No high-fives. No shoulder bumps.

A month has passed since then. The 3rd years graduated and Kita passed the title of captaincy to Atsumu, handing him the jersey with the underlined number 1 on it while Osamu was proclaimed as vice captain.

In a short span of time, Osamu’s feelings about volleyball changed. He no longer sees himself playing in professional leagues in the future. There is something he loves more than the sports, he thinks. Food – and making food. Later that day, he tells Atsumu that he plans to get a job dealing with food service, that he wants to open a Japanese rice ball restaurant in the future. Knowing his twin brother, he probably thinks that the person who sticks with volleyball is the more successful one between the two of them.

“If you’re so dang confident that you’ll be the happier one, then come back when we’re old geezers! Wait ‘til then to laugh at my face and say you were happier!” Osamu spits with more venom than he had originally intended to.

“If that’s the way ya wanna do it, yer on,” Atsumu smirks and continues, “When we’re on our deathbeds, I’m gonna look at ya right in yer face and say I had the happier life!”

_November 2018. Miyagi, Japan. Sendai Gymnasium._

The last cool and crisp days of Fall. The landscape in and out of the arena is painted in colorful hues, from the banners and jerseys to the various shades of leaves falling outside. Their squabble had already been a few years ago. Both of them are standing tall inside Sendai Gymnasium but this time, they’re no longer playing together and both had gone out to their respective paths. Miya Osamu, age 23, businessman and owner of the shop _Onigiri Miya_ , one of the best-selling Japanese rice ball restaurants in the region, with his mini stall in the sidelines of the gymnasium’s court. Miya Atsumu, age 23, starting setter of _Black Jackals_ , currently the most powerful team in the professional volleyball league with 0 loss.

Osamu’s greed and jealousy have ceased to exist. These feelings had long been replaced with loneliness and pride simultaneously. It’s bittersweet. He was so used to having his twin by his side and he’s pretty sure Atsumu feels the same way. Today, watching Atsumu play in the court hit him with a wave of nostalgia. Their high school days. He misses playing together with him and he misses the silly competitions they had especially over volleyball. He can’t help but smile as he reminisces which is pretty ironic since their high school team’s slogan had been _We don’t need things like memories_. And he can’t help but smile even wider when Atsumu scored consecutive points off his service ace. Pride.

He was proud of his brother.

Between the two of them, no one is the “happier” one. Besides, how do you measure such thing? Osamu is just as happy for Atsumu as he is for himself. He’s sure Atsumu knows this and he feels the same. To him, that is the only thing that matters.

_Who cares, that was all yesterday._

_What matters is this – What are we gonna do today?_

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/getochauvinism)


End file.
